


running

by Sotong_sotong



Series: feet, slipping [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Soul-Searching, feelings on Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: Yuuri has always found himself running.





	

Yuuri has always found himself running; be it towards something or away from everything, the lines sometimes gather and break into paths he _knows_ he shouldn't be on but lets it happen anyway: life can do its worst in being unpredictable, he'll just get used to it one day.

(He thinks he's always been a little bit lost, and trying to regain some kind of direction has only taken him no closer to nor further from the ice.)

But, one day, there's someone else. He settles by Yuuri's side, and by that extension, he should be just as adrift. Perhaps, even more so because Viktor isn't as perfect as the world covets for him to be.

But, one day, Yuuri bares his new heart for the crowd, for _himself_ , and when Viktor leaps across the rink's border to crash into Yuuri's arms, their heartbeats strum: _he meets me where I am,_ oh _, he meets me where I am._

(They'll find their way from there. They'll find it together.)


End file.
